New Beginnings
by BookWormGirl93
Summary: Alice has a vision that changes everything. Is it something to fear, or something to celebrate? And how will the people of Forks react? ExB HEA
1. The Vision

Chapter 1

January 2005

Forks, Washington

EPOV

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped.

The seven of us were in the living room scattered around, doing our own thing, trying to pass the never ending time of night. Emmett was as usual playing some shooter video game, yelling at the screen whenever he died or missed his opponent. Rosalie was going through some fashion magazine, making some comments to the other women every now and then, when she found something interesting. Jasper was reading a Civil War book, trying not to get angry whenever he read something that he knew was incorrect about the war, trying not to get so angry that he would spread it to everyone else. Esme was going through some interior design requests from people around town. Carlisle was reading up on some new medical discovery, to keep up with modern medicine.

As for Alice and I, we were playing chess when a vision interrupted my next move.

The vision was of Aro of the Volturi, decided to tell humans about the supernatural world. There would be war for two weeks before the humans gave in and talked with Aro.

There will be a new treaty that the leaders of all the nations and Aro and his brothers would need to sign, that would be reasonable for all.

This will come about the next day.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

When she didn't say anything, too shocked by what she had seen, they looked to me. I sat there a moment, frozen in disbelief. I shook myself out of it and told when what would transpire.

I could hear the shock in their thoughts as they tried to digest this information.

Emmett and Alice were both excited for the prospect of something new. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were worried about how we would be accepted. Carlisle was especially worried about keeping his job. He worried that he would not be able to help at the hospital, doing his good work.

Jasper and I were overwhelmed by the thoughts and feelings around us.

We were all shocked and confused, as we all knew Aro did not approve of humans knowing about us. We wonder what had changed his mind.

Carlisle immediately went upstairs to call the Volturi. It was nearly time for his yearly call, and decided to use it now.

"Hello?" We heard Aro say.

"Hello, Aro. How are you this evening?" Carlisle said, trying to keep calm.

"Carlisle, my old friend! I am doing well! I have some exciting news!" Aro exclaimed.

"Oh?"

"Yes! I have decided to tell the humans about us."

"What? But why now, after all this time?" Carlisle asked the question that had been plaguing our minds since the vision.

"Well, I found a new guard in a small town in England. He lived there for decades, and the humans knew what he was! I asked him how he had kept them calm all this time. And he told me that he only drank the blood of the dying, people who are sick, or have suffered a disease for a long time.

"He told me that they have lived peacefully with him, because they knew, he would not harm them, and that he will help those who are suffering.

"That got me thinking, maybe we could live this way as well. There are millions of sick and elderly that would agree to this arrangement.

"So I decided to gather the leaders of the human world and tell them about us tomorrow.

"Expect things to get very exciting very soon! I must go, it was good talking with you Carlisle! Good bye!" And with that he hung up, without giving Carlisle time to say anything in return.

He was back downstairs moments later.

We all looked at each other in shock and some with excitement.

"What should we do Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Carlisle sighed, "What time will the humans be informed about us, Alice?"

Alice's eyes glazed over. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, let's go about our day as usual tomorrow. No need to cause suspicion."

We grudgingly agreed. The rest of the night was quiet and filled with anxiety.

None of us looked forward to the war ahead.

 **So this is my first fanfiction, so if anyone wants to beta this, let me know. I'm not horrible, but it's always good to have another pair of eyes to look for flaws. I don't know when I'll be uploading the next chapter. Might be in a few minutes, might be in a few weeks, I have no idea. So review and let me know what you think. Thanks! XD**


	2. The Next Day

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'll take any criticism, I need to learn. So I'm not sure how long I want this fic to be. I guess till I can tell how the ending will be. So give me some ideas. I'll take anything.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

The next day, we piled into our cars and went to school. We were all anxious to see how everyone reacted to the news that vampires were real. No doubt they would automatically assume us, the outsiders, and they would be right.

But right now, everyone was talking about the new girl that started school today. There had been gossip going around the past two weeks about the new student. I have never paid attention to gossip, so I had no idea what the rumors were.

But I listened in today, to learn about her. Her name is Isabella, but prefers to be called Bella. She is very clumsy, and a quiet, keep to yourself, kind of person. She doesn't seem to like all the attention. Always asking about others, never keeping the subject on her.

I tried to find her mind, to no avail.

By lunch time, we were pretty stressed, though we didn't let it show. Any minute now, the whole world will know about vampires. It was hard to sit still. This is surprising, as it is harder to act human.

"Can you believe what's going on?" Rosalie stressed.

"I never thought it would happen." Jasper said.

"What time exactly is everyone going to know, Ali?" Emmett asked excitedly.

As Alice looked to see, another vision came through. It was of me eating all the students, and the teacher in Biology class.

"What the hell was that Alice?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know! Let me look closer."

Alice's eyes glazed over as she tried to find the reason why I would murder innocent people today.

The vision starts with me sitting in Biology, waiting for class to start. The new girl, Bella, walks to my desk, as the only seat available is beside me. As she gets closer, I tense up and it looks like I've stopped breathing. I scoot my chair as far from her as possible and lean away.

Then many visions start. One was of me killing everyone in the room. Another is killing Bella, drinking her blood slowly, ignoring everyone else and their screams. Another is of me persuading Bella to come with me to the forest after class; I drain her blood there. There are different visions there as well. Killing her slowly there, taking her somewhere where they cannot hear her screams, and killing her slowly there as well.

They suddenly stop, and settle on one. I am sitting in Biology, beside Bella. I am tense, but I am not killing anyone.

 _I think if you just don't breathe, you'll be fine._ Alice thinks to me.

I feel disgusted with myself, hating what I am, hating the blood lust.

 _It's going to be ok Edward, just don't breathe. Remember we can't cause any suspicion today._

I nod in her direction, still hating myself.

The rest looked at us questioningly, but I just shook my head and looked away, feeling the self-loathing creep in.

"Well?" Emmett asked, impatient.

Alice's eyes glaze over again, this time we see us in the living room, all of us gathered around the television, watching the news.

"This morning, a man by the name of Aro Volturi, called the world council to discuss with them a treaty, negotiating the terms on how the world will be living with Vampires. Yes, Vampires. According to Aro, he is a Vampire who has lived for approximately three thousand years. He, his brothers Marcus and Caius, rule the supernatural world.

"Aro had tried to talk with them about the details and negotiations of this treaty, but he was dismissed as someone with a rare mental disorder. Aro has had to resort to showing them his supernatural abilities in the world council room. Here is the clip."

The video showed Aro picking up a table with one finger, throwing it across the room, him moving the blinds from the window, showing them him sparkling in the sun. The video slows down and speeds up, showing them his supernatural speed.

The council member sat in shock for a moment before the yelling started. Too much was being said to be understood. The clip ends with a guard shooting Aro and the bullet rebounding.

"The world council members have stated that they had started shooting, when a bullet rebounded onto one of the council member's body guards. One of Aro Volturi's guards fed from and killed the body guard." The news anchorwoman stopped to take a shaky deep breath. "And now the Vampire War has started. The world council is telling everyone to stay inside. Don't come out for any reason. We'll give you an update tomorrow at 7 in the morning. Stay safe everyone."

The time read 4pm.

Alice's eyes came back into focus, and they filled with sadness. She knew thousands were going to die by the hands of Vampires during this war. "4pm." She said quietly.

"Why are you so sad? This is great!" Emmett said with a big grin.

"Because thousands are going to die in this war! How is that _great_ , Emmett?!" Alice fumed.

Emmett deflated. "Oh, I guess I didn't really think about the war. I was looking forward to not having to hide anymore. Will there really be thousands dying, Alice?" Emmett said sadly.

"Yes, Emmett, thousands." Alice breathed.

The rest of lunch hour was quiet. We didn't say another word when the bell rang for class and we went our separate ways.

As I sat alone in Biology, waiting for everyone to arrive and class to start, I couldn't help thinking about Bella. In the vision and the thoughts of others today, she was beautiful. I hoped I could hold my breath the whole time and not hurt anyone.

I also worried about the war. Will Aro call on us to help? Will we have to fight too? Even if he did ask, I would not. I know Jasper doesn't want to fight in another war. Emmett would have, if it were against other vampires. None of us would fight in this war. We would die before we had to fight innocent humans.

 _She's coming Edward, hold your breath!_ Alice's mental yell brought me out of my musings.

I looked up into the most expressive and beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. Bella was in the front of the room, having the teacher sign a piece of paper. She met my eyes and blushed. A second later, I smelled her divine scent. I held my breath and looked away.

I had never smelled anything so delicious in my vampire life. I almost jumped up to have her taste in my mouth.

 _No, Edward! Remember, no suspicion!_ Alice brought me back to my right mind. I mentally thanked her, as I could not speak yet.

 _Your welcome!_

I squeezed my fists under the table, fighting for control. I thought of all the people I had killed all those decades ago. I remembered their fear, their screams, and their final thoughts. In a way, it calmed me, knowing I wouldn't want that for Bella.

I wished I could take a deep breath. It may not be physically necessary, but it does calm the mind. I settled for thinking of my meadow, how beautiful Bella would look amongst the wildflowers.

I looked at her through the corner of my eye as she sat beside me. She smiled in greeting and I gave a nod and a small smile in return. She blushed again, and I was thankful I wasn't breathing. But she did look lovely.

Class went on as usual, but there was still a war going on inside me. Every single second was a battle being fought. I won every second, counting them down till the fifty-five minute mark.

Once the bell rang, I ran out into the parking lot. I threw the keys into the car and ran into the woods. I went to hunt, hoping I could find roaming mountain lion.

By the time I got home, it was almost 4pm. Everyone was sitting in the living room, like in the vision. I sat with them, nodding to them as they greeted me. We would talk about what happened, but after the news.

"Well, let's hope Aro doesn't call. I will not be involved in this war." Carlisle stated.

We all nodded.

Jasper looked at me. "What happened today, Edward?"

I sighed, "Bella Swan is my singer."

Everyone but Alice was surprised.

"Are you sure son?" Esme asked me.

I nodded.

Carlisle sighed, "Well it's a good thing, we're not going anywhere for two weeks then. Do you think you'll be alright to see her after the war, Edward?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if I had a way of getting used to her scent." I shrugged.

Alice's eyes lit up. "I could get some clothes out of her hamper for you to test with."

I wrinkled my nose. "That's improper."

"Got any other ideas that might work?"

I sighed and shook my head, pinching my nose.

"Ok, I'll be right back with some socks." She grinned, and was gone.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Took me two hours to work on it. Idk if that's normal or slow. Anyway, when Bella and Edward get married, I want a really good song, like old timey and the lyrics really match them. I haven't really found one that fits them well enough. So let me know what songs you think will work. By the way, I listen to Enya to help me concentrate on writing. What do you listen to, to help you think?**


End file.
